


Do Better

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Except it fucks up, M/M, Regret, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Locus floats between those in the Blood Gulch crew, trying to find his place in it all after his speech to Carolina.AKA: how I wanted S15 to end





	Do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriRashkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/gifts).



> POV on chapters will change. Tucker-centric chapter. Other ships will show up as the fic continues.

_ “Wash, what are you doing?!” _

_ “Oh hey guy--” _

Tucker squeezed his eyes shut again as he tried to shut out the very real memory from replaying in his head. Living it was enough. But that isn’t what had happened.

Using a modified time distortion unit Locus had brought with him to be able to go back and fix what Temple and his crew had done, only to find that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, every decision he made was the worst. Tucker had told Wash about every bad decision haunting him months prior when they had been reunited on Chorus. Now, as he sat next to Wash’s hospital bed, having found the best case scenario for the situation, even touching the time unit was the worst decision he could have made. 

He remembered every time Wash crumpled to the ground, unable to stop him from going out into the field of bullets from the zealots at Temple’s side. Tucker hadn’t been able to look at Locus, knowing that the former mercenary had heard every cry that he had made in an attempt to get Wash to some semblance of safety before it was too late. The feeling of powerlessness after Locus took him to Chorus, risking his own safety for Wash and the others in a way Tucker had never thought possible. 

“I’m just happy Doctor Grey was here to fix this mistake since I couldn’t.” Tucker took Wash’s hand in his own, frowning at the lack of response. Grey claimed to be keeping Wash in a medically induced coma for the sake of his own safety, but Tucker knew she was hiding some of the truth. He had heard her talking with her compatriots in the medical ward that Wash had barely made it, being so low on blood. The fact that he hadn’t nicked his spine or esophagus was still amazing to her. Tucker still waited each day by Wash’s side, holding onto him. 

“I’m not letting you go this time.”

Tucker jerked awake a few hours later, wiping the drool off the side of his face. His hand was still entwined with Wash’s, and he gave it a light squeeze, hoping for a squeeze back. The loneliness of Wash’s hospital room when the rest of the group was out on Chorus still got to him in the early morning hours, steadily interrupted by the beeps of the monitors and the sounds of shuffling feet. Tucker could at least thank whatever was out there that Wash had lived. 

He should thank Locus.  _ I should. _

“He almost died, several times, on the way to Chorus.” Tucker nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Locus behind him, whipping his head around as the shimmer brought him into view in the dim light. “His pulse kept getting too low from the blood loss and I kept having to use adrenal packs to keep his heart from stopping.” Locus reached to remove his helmet, setting it on the chair to his side.

Tucker swallowed hard at the news, flinching when Locus stepped forward to stand next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tucker closed his eyes. “Why did I need to know that?”

“Because I remember how hard you were trying to save him with the use of the distortion unit I had acquired. The swords have made it so we can bend time in a way. I kept trying to go back and stop him and neither of us could do anything to stop what had already been put into motion. We failed together.”

“Gee, thanks for the comfort there Locus. You’re really great at this. You should be a therapist.” Tucker shrugged his hand away away. Locus couldn’t understand what he was thinking or going through. 

The two stayed in silence. If Locus hadn’t been there, everything would have gone so much worse. Wash would have died because Locus wouldn’t have been there to release him and Carolina from the murder fridge. Locus helped them get out of the cells once Temple had turned fully. 

“You really helped us out back there,” Tucker whispered. Admitting it out loud hurt, if only because of the blow to his ego. 

“I know. I wouldn’t have helped if I didn’t want to. Like I told Carolina when she asked why, shouldn’t I be allowed the same chance your freelancer pals had been given at a fresh start?” Locus shifted uneasily. “I don’t expect you to say yes. I offered my help. Some of you were more forthcoming with taking it than others.”

“Caboose hardly counts.”

“Sarge seemed rather receptive as well, if only to have a chain of command to fall into. Besides, if anyone is going to kill anyone, it is more likely that you all kill me.” Locus headed toward the door, stopping when Tucker grabbed his arm with a shuffle of feet. He pulled Locus into a hug.

“Thank you.” Tucker squeezed him a little tighter, not pulling away just yet. “I know this isn’t going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but thank you for saving him when I couldn’t figure out how.”

“I didn’t have the answers either. I just started doing something until it stuck. Unfortunately, that was allowing things to run their course.” Locus pulled away from Tucker, motioning over at Wash’s rising vitals. Locus reached down and grabbed his helmet again, securing the clasps into place. “Seems he’s noticing something is up.” 

Tucker returned to Wash’s side at the mention, turning back to find that Locus had fled with a shimmer of his armor, disappearing just before Doctor Grey came in. 

“Seems our sleepy head may be waking up!” She grinned over at Tucker, infecting him with her demeanor and he smiled back. 

“Seems he might be.” Tucker turned back to Wash. “Hey there, Wash. Another day and you haven’t woken up. You can’t leave me this long with Doctor Grey. She gets a little anxious when you are asleep too long.” 

Tucker’s grin spread when he saw Wash’s eyes flutter open. 

“There you are.”


End file.
